The invention relates to exhaust systems for marine drives having an inboard engine, including stem drives.
Marine drives with an inboard engine, including stem drives, are known, including an idle relief system for the exhaust mixed with cooling water and vented overboard.
The present disclosure arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.